This disclosure relates generally to novel electrical socket assemblies for use in electrical apparatus and in systems incorporating such electrical apparatus. A possible, but by no means exclusive, application for the example socket assemblies is in the form of integrated light fixtures for commercial or residential down lighting, otherwise known as recessed light fixtures, often also referred to as “cans” for recessed lighting. A plurality of such light fixtures or cans may be electrically connected together to form a lighting system. Such light fixtures historically have used relatively inefficient light sources such as incandescent bulbs and, to a lesser extent, compact fluorescent (CFL) bulbs. These light sources tend to produce sufficient heat to require temperature sensitive components, such as ballasts, to be contained within a separate junction box that is spaced apart from the lamp housing, often several inches away. For the same reason, all electrical connections to the building wiring are made in non-adjacent junction boxes, leading to inconvenient access for installation and repairs.